This invention, in general, relates to collection and disposal of sanitary products that have been used to collect waste. More particularly, this invention relates to collecting a used sanitary product and disposing the sanitary product in a hygienic manner.
Used sanitary products are required to be disposed in a proper and safe manner. Often, used sanitary waste is inappropriately disposed. For example, sanitary products are often disposed by wrapping the sanitary product in the original wrapper or rolling the sanitary product in toilet paper and then discarding the sanitary product through a waste system. Due to the unsanitary conditions created by the manual handling of the sanitary product, there is a need for an apparatus that provides aseptic disposal of the sanitary product and protects a user from contact with and potential contamination by germs, bacteria, or viruses from the waste product leading to diseases such as Hepatitis B, genital warts, etc.
Sanitary products are some times disposed directly through a sewage system leading to blockage of the sewage system. The used sanitary product containing different types of bacteria and viruses find their way into water bodies and eventually cause environmental and health hazards. Moreover, there is a need for a biodegradable waste collection apparatus to prevent the accumulation of non-biodegradable material and the consequent hazardous effect on the environment.
Hence, there is a need for a biodegradable apparatus that allows removal and disposal of the used sanitary product in a hygienic manner.